goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Wolf monster line
Wild Wolf and Dire Wolf are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling moderately-sized wolves, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Wild Wolf A Wild Wolf is a variant with brown fur. Statistically this monster has 45 HP, 34 Attack, 8 Defense, 13 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. In battle, a Wild Wolf can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is the monster’s standard physical attack. * Fatal Fang: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill where the monster leaps forward, charges energy, and lets loose a glowing white image of a pair of jaws chomping down once on a targeted Adept, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 11 damage points. Felling a Wild Wolf yields 7 EXP and 7 Gold, and there’s a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 9 EXP and 9 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age the Wild Wolf is fought throughout the northern half of the continent of Indra in the overworld, as well as in Kandorean Temple and the Shrine of the Sea God. Of the extremely basic enemies fought in the early portion of the overworld explored in The Lost Age, the Wild Wolf has easily the highest durability and offense, but with agility that guarantees that your starting level 5 party of Felix, Jenna, and Sheba will all outspeed it in a given turn. It should be no problem to deal with, even though it is more damaging than the other monsters, and quickly becomes a "kindergarten" enemy. Dire Wolf A Dire Wolf is a variant with blue fur. Statistically this monster has 155 HP, 186 Attack, 44 Defense, 101 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury Resistance rating of 72 each, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 80. In battle, a Dire Wolf can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is the monster’s standard physical attack. * Fatal Fang: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill where the monster leaps forward, charges energy, and lets loose a glowing white image of a pair of jaws chomping down once on a targeted Adept, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 11 damage points. * Ice Breath: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of air filled with pieces of ice at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Dire Wolf yields 118 EXP and 114 Gold, and there’s a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Weasel's Claw. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, the Dire Wolf yields 153 EXP and 148 Gold, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. The Dire Wolf is one of the commonly fought monsters throughout the land-based overworld areas accessible from the Great Eastern Sea, and can be fought in Taopo Swamp. The Dire Wolf has the highest Agility rating of the monsters it is fought alongside in the overworld, and with comparatively solid statistics everywhere else it is one of the "main" monsters to consider while engaging in random battles on the land. Category:Monsters that drop rare items White Wolf Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that have apparently only two members, a third palette swap member to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its stats and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a violet-furred variant named White Wolf (a little ironically). Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance